


Darcy’s Wife

by Glorioux



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Romance, https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860274#
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorioux/pseuds/Glorioux
Summary: For those following my work here, I will be removing all the stories here due to the AO3 policies; the policy makers believe that your work is open season for others to ‘transform’ it without having to ask. While I believe we all get our ideas from somewhere, taking you work, characters and your plot, and ‘transforming’ it is not acceptable. I wrote here thinking my work was safe, it isn’t any safer than anywhere else.Mr. Darcy needs to find a wife urgently. His uncle recommends a classmate's daughter. He compromises an unwilling Elizabeth much to Mr. Bennett's chagrin. A damaged Darcy will commit transgressions against Ellzabeth when he exercises his marital rights. He will live to regret them when he meets her real parents. Alternative realities with portals that allow passage of powerful beings. A violent family history of past misdeeds, sexual misconduct, secrets, abuse and murder.  A Darcy suffering from forgotten traumas will be forced to face past hurts, or he will lose the wife that he didn’t value before.





	Darcy’s Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Women born into the so-called gentry were often forced or tricked into such marriages by a father, or family for many reasons, be it for status, debts owed, etc. Women had no legal rights in those times, they belonged to their father, husband or possibly a brother. Before the mid-1850s, most legal systems viewed wife beating as a valid exercise of a husband's authority over his wife. 
> 
> _Never mind whatever happened behind the bedroom’s door wasn’t discussed._ While the ones on the know might have objected, it was an evil many ignored, and many were powerless to correct. Furthermore, nobody ever considered the effects of PTSD, and other mental traumas affecting and influencing someone’s behavior/actions. The term PTSD, might be new, but not the syndrome. These are all facts explored in this fiction. Themes perhaps controversial, nevertheless, my muse who finds abuse abhorrent but believes in redemption with the aid of outsiders and self-awareness, inspired me to write this piece.

_NOTE: this an original storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Not to be ‘transformed’ by anyone. Glorioux_

_**For those following my work here, I will be removing all the stories here due to the AO3 policies; the policy makers believe that your work is open season for others to ‘transform’ it without having to ask. While I believe we all get our ideas from somewhere, taking you work, characters and your plot, and ‘transforming’ it is not acceptable. I wrote here thinking my work was safe, it isn’t any safer than anywhere else. I have deleted all but this chapter.** _

_**I respect their choices, but they are unacceptable to me.** _

_A different darker damaged Mr. Darcy. A different Darcy who has confused standards -multiple partners, but no slash. It happens in an alternative universe. Otherworldly-Science Fiction/Fantasy/Romance/Drama_

_It happens during a time when women were expected to have sex with someone they might have met a few days before their wedding_.

* * *

 

"I must find a wife. Someone provincial but of gentle origin."

"Father advised to meet the daughters of one of his classmates, he lives in the Hertfordshire. His mate's father was ruined by a bad investment recommended by our grandfather. Good stock, you'll do well," His cousin shrugged his shoulder. "All that was left was a small entailed estate. His classmate, Thomas Bennett, was smart according to my father; he also told me the sister was a fox. He said they all wanted her when she came to visit; a little young but exquisite." He smiled one of his knowing smiles.

"Even Aunt Catherine liked their looks. She fancied herself in love with the impoverished scholar, the fool. He had no money but came from a good family. The father has good blood, looks, smarts, and poor."

"You don't say, Bingley just invited me to go to the Hertfordshire. Do you know the name of the estate?"

"I do, the name is Longbourn."

"Ha, this is fortuitous, I cannot believe it. That is exactly the name of the estate next to Charles'."

"Go and talk to Mr. Bennet; but, it would probably be more expedient if you don't. Father said to compromise the girl, the one that you like; it works. Look at Aunt Catherine that was how father 'found' her a husband, instead of the one she wanted."

"That sounds like a great idea; I might just do it. Although she shouldn't be too pretty because I don't want to have to deal with jealousy, you know my heritage." His eyes darkened, "Yes, I will do that."

"Good idea, I think that is best to do it that way; you would be the first to get one of that family's beauties. I think my father's recommendation is personal. I believe that Bennett's sister turned him down, just as the mother did our grandfather. Father said to watch out; they are beautiful but foolish, the silly chits believe in love, ha, ha."

**Hertfordshire**

At the first assembly, Darcy saw Bennett's sisters and appraised them. The blonde one smiled too much; though she was pretty, she was rude, rough around the edges and full of her looks.

His eyes followed the father, there. Not the other blonde, hmm, she reminded him of someone, never mind. Not her, but the girl with the dark blonde and reddish hair, she was perfect, not too pretty but attractive enough. He neither wanted to crave her, nor he wanted others to notice her and maybe want her.

Darcy approached Elizabeth, he bowed his head to hide his predator's eyes, he knew that his nature would show. This night he was hunting, and she was the prey. He didn't want to make her suspicious. "Madam, would you do me the honor and dance with me?"

"Yes sir," she answered and blushed. Such a good looking man even if arrogant.

During the dance, she noticed his looks of disdain. He looked at her like she was a bug way too beneath him. She started disliking the proud man, immediately.

Who do you think you are? She thought.

Two of the Bingley's party had noticed Darcy's sudden interest. Charles, his usual acolyte, was always covetous of his hero's interests; thus, he observed the angel's sister, and his focus changed.

He might be simple, but he had his father's eye. Darcy had found a glowing diamond, and he wanted it for his own. He bid his time. Married women made the best lovers, as well as the best wives, later on. Husbands were known to suffer unfortunate accidents. His ancestry was made of widowed women, almost without exception.

Why he hadn't seen the exquisite beauty was anyone's guess, good job Darcy, he thought.

He looked at his angel and grinned. His angel smiled wider. The angel would be a good cover; now, she looked dull. It was also inherited, wives, lovers, lost their appeal if a 'diamond' were found. Usually, wives found their demise to make room for the diamond. It just happened, no murders, they died from natural causes, or so it appeared.

His smiles were hers, Jane knew it; she was sure that Charles belonged to her.

The other, Hurst, who was always morose and uncaring, followed Bingley's eyes and couldn't believe how quickly his luck had changed. Time to report after all the time scouting; who but Darcy had made such a find. "Louisa my dear, shall we dance?" She readily accepted.

"You look well today," she commented. She knew the look; something was up. She liked it when her husband was after something; she squeezed his hand and felt his promising caress. That day was improving. He was very loving during these times.

Darcy was set on his plan, he had no scruples when he wanted to get his way. He'd felt her dislike and reluctance; thank goodness that he had the inherited gifts, and one was persuasion.

He didn't want to think. Otherwise, he might have deemed his own behavior unconscionable. He also had a conscience and didn't want it to make its appearance.

"It is warm here; how about if we go for a stroll out on the balcony." He asked Elizabeth after dancing. His voice lowered, turning seductive.

Of course, what he was proposing was absolutely improper, and Elizabeth knew it. Hence, she had no idea why she nodded when he told her, "Follow me." The wind picked up as soon as they went out. She wanted to go back in but seemed unable to do so.

Charles looked for Caroline. He wanted to send her after Darcy. He thought that his friend was up to something and tried to stop him.

Her mother saw her walking with the tall, handsome visitor and followed them. Cunning girl, maybe you are my daughter after all. Perhaps you learned my lessons.

Strange, seemingly he was the target of the wind's fury, he noticed but dismissed the foolish notion.

"I want to go in. We shouldn't be out here." She said thinking this wasn't right; at this juncture neither knew each other's names, and she was out with him.

He took off his jacket, somewhat solicitous, to wrap it around her shoulders. All was part of his plan, so he let his hands stay on slightly too long.

Elizabeth pulled away, aware of how this would look. What was wrong with this arrogant man? Who knew? He held on with more force, closer to his body. She was aware of the large man holding her; she could feel his hard body and smell his rich fragrance.

"You seem cold, sorry," he looked concerned, he really wasn't either sorry or concerned. Though the wind was blowing furiously and was gathering strength, she wasn't cold.

 _Where is her chaperone_? He wondered.

Mrs. Bennett saw a chance and grabbed it, "Lizzie dear what is going on? Oh, my!" she squealed way too loud.

He let go. ,, now, how to look contrite.

"Mother, don't, I was cold." She lied.

"He was holding you, I saw an embrace. No, this won't do."

He smiled in the dark, a bitter smile. His chosen was a nobody of gentle birth; her looks were tolerable at best. Too pale, odd eyes, elfin looking, not even large breasts, and, damn, he noticed too late, she had a fleshy mouth and a head full of glossy hair, damn; it would attract male attention, hopefully not.

"I am getting your father right now," Mrs. Bennett's voice was louder and shriller, a street vendor's cry, Darcy thought.

Caroline ran out. "Mr. Darcy, this is insufferable, you are being set. Here, please come with me."

"Please Sir, my mother is wrong. She is imprudent," Elizabeth tried reasoning.

"I am sorry, Miss?" He realized that he didn't know her name.

Elizabeth was embarrassed and upset. "Bennett, Elizabeth, Miss..."

"Miss Elizabeth don't worry, I will not allow your good name to be tarnished." He added solicitously.

"What are you talking about? My father will clear this."

Caroline jumped on this, "Indeed, Mr. Da…"

He hushed her.

Elizabeth could hear her mother making a big racket. It was hopeless, she acknowledged it as tears rolled down her cheeks. She disliked the arrogant man, who obviously thought little of her. Why has he done it? Something was wrong; she knew it but was powerless to stop it.

The next morning, very early, Darcy went to talk to Mr. Bennett who recognized his name. Darcy's father was one of the wealthier students, as arrogant as the one in front of him. His twin brother, as he remembered, was barely better.

Once again, Darcy's was family tearing his apart. He also remembered his uncle Fitzwilliams, who couldn't leave them alone, all because his mother chose love, anger boiled at the injustice. Let's not forget what his uncle’s father had done to his. When would this end?

He didn't want to give his precious daughter to him, this was so wrong; Lizzie had explained the incident to him. Unfortunately, his wife had made such a ruckus that nothing could be done.

He made a decision, he would say yes, but he would send Lizzie to his cousin in the Shire by morrow's nightfall.

"Sir I had my solicitors draw a quick settlement, you will find it most generous. I have pressing business at home. I would prefer to obtain a special license through my cousin. We should be getting married this Thursday."

Mr. Bennett was aghast, he would lose his only friend because of his wife's loud mouth. His precious Lizzie, he couldn't abide with this outcome.

"But sir, Thursday? My daughter needs time." He could try to get her away, maybe there was enough time.

Darcy raised his hand to stop him, "I'll buy her whatever she needs. The winters are cold, and she will need warm clothes. She will need a proper wardrobe done; she knew it but was powerless to stop it with the news, Mrs. Bennett finally got rid of Eugenia's child. His beloved sister had trusted him, and now this, what a betrayal. This sounded too staged. He didn't trust Darcy, not whatsoever. His family was behind it; he could feel it.

His wife had frivolously spent his niece's upkeep; the funds were spent dressing the girls in expensive frippery best suited for society, no lessons, no education, nothing, dance masters and nonsense there was the small matter of the stolen gold.

Heaven forbid that Eugenia's husband should ever return. All at once, he had a premonition, his brother in law would return this year. And when he did, it would be a great reckoning. He had said right before Lizzie turned 21, and that would happen soon.

"Sir, maybe there is something you should know, Elizabeth is my adopted child." One last try.

Darcy hesitated, "Whose child?" damn this might have been all for nothing.

"My sister and her husband's of course."

"Who was her husband?" Darcy asked.

Hmm, what to say, "Her husband was a very important foreign dignitary, titled, from the far north, they were lost at sea." There, that was truthful enough.

"Ah, I see." Even better, she wasn't related to that horrible woman. What could be worse?

"Have you noticed that this Thursday is Samhain, maybe not a good day, you know, superstitions and such?" He smiled knowingly, hoping.

"Bah, country nonsense, I'll be back Wednesday." They finished talking.

"Do you wish to see my daughter?"

He looked annoyed, "I'll see her soon enough. Here is the first part of her settlement, make sure that she is properly dressed. Give her the money directly." He left him a stack of notes.

"Get her flowers and organize a decent breakfast; my family will be here. Give her this money as well, not to your wife." He gave him another stack of bills.

After Darcy left, Mr. Bennett worried, he hoped against hope that all would be well.

Mrs. Bennett came in, "Mrs. Bennett, I think that you have made a mistake. If Lizzie's father does return, you deal with him. This time you exceeded your bounds."

"And you will tell him that you never spent a pence on his daughter's lessons or her upkeep, one fitting her exalted station. You'll also tell him what you did with the funds. You tell him how you stole from her and how you treated her. You will also tell him who took the gold from the vault."

He pointed at the excessive jewelry she always wore. She changed it daily; all her baubles were bought all at once. Many believed that her overstated-gaudy pieces had to be made out of paste. They weren't, they were worth tens of thousands.

"He won't be gentle, he talked to you personally, and you and your sister cleaned the safe knowing that I couldn't bring charges because the girls would have been ruined. You and your sister will pay."

Like she cared. She didn't; she was not a sensible woman, and she believed that Mr. Bennett was delusional; his in-law was just too rich and eccentric. He was a fool ready for the plucking, that was all.

Lizzie was desolate, she had wished to marry for love and wanted her sisters' happiness; and, instead, she was forced to marry a stranger, and her sisters were being shunned because of her error in judgment and her mother's foolishness. She sat outside, looking desolate, mad that she had no choices available to her.

"Father?"

''Lizzie, we must talk. May I sit down."

"Of course," she patted the bench. Mr. Bennett sat and held her listless hand, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My dear, dear girl, you should know that I have always loved you as my own, but you are my sister's daughter..." What he told her made her hurt more.

That night Elizabeth cried herself to sleep. She was tainted, it made sense. Mrs. Bennett's actions became crystal clear, she remembered the years of rejection and hand-me-downs; it all fit.

"Lizzie, come, you have a visitor," Jane was mad at her, everyone was.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't know the large man in the room, taller than Mr. Darcy. Her father sat with the man, looking upset.

The man bowed respectfully, his accent made him a Scot.

"Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Fergus, at your service. As I told your father, I work for Mr. Darcy. He has asked that I stay here at your service. Since you are his promised, he is concerned for your safety. I'm to accompany you everywhere." The accent was Scottish; his manner was all business.

"Father, I don't need this. I don't need a guard." She addressed her father.

"I explained that to him, but Mr. Darcy is afraid someone might harm you." He stood up, "Sir, please allow me a moment."

Fergus nodded his head and left the room, reluctantly.

"Lizzie, as I see it, Darcy fears that I will do what I was thinking about, to make arrangements to send you away. I don't trust him. It all seems planned, staged, like he needed a wife and chose you; and, now he wants to make sure you don't run. This is my fault for letting that foolish woman run amok."

"You mean that I am a prisoner? Maybe you can help me escape."

"I wish, but I don't think that he came alone, just look outside by his carriage. His family is ruthless; I had dealings with them before, past history. He knew that you were my daughter, that much is obvious." Her father was angry, a first.

Fergus returned to the room with a tall woman. She was in her thirties. "This is Miss Reynolds, just arrived. She will also be staying here as your companion; she is a lady's maid and more. She will go with you to buy whatever you need; she will also assist you with the wedding preparations.

Mr. Bennett understood, he wasn't trusted to do anything right, but maybe it would be good, Mrs. Bennett was going to be angry to find out she couldn't touch the money. Albeit Lizzie held it, the newcomer would manage it, good.

Jane knocked. "I heard from mother that you..." her tone was brusque, she was angry. Lizzie's finger touched her lips, and Jane noticed the woman sitting by the window.

"Jane, Miss Reynolds."

Jane nodded and left.

The next days went by in a flurry, she was under supervision every second. Her mother surprised them. She was filled with self-importance, Lizzie had two people serving her. Miss Reynolds was clever, she used her mother by praising her; the only thing that Mrs. Bennett disliked was not having a pence to spend on her own. Yet the entire family was coiffed and dressed as if they were members of the Haut Ton. That, she liked.

Until her wedding day, Lizzie wasn't allowed to receive visitors; moreover, when shopping, Mr. Fergus and Miss Reynolds were between her and anyone else. Only minimum pleasantries were exchanged. Lizzie understood, she had lost her freedom. She couldn't even see her father alone. At night, when she looked outside, trying to see if she could get away, she saw several tall men standing on guard; it was hopeless.

Next Time: Wedding Bells.


End file.
